Hunters' Moon
by Mirasaui
Summary: When the leaves of autumn fall and the crops are harvested, hunters can see their prey by the moon's bright light. A Lothlórien comedy. Haldir moons over Lindir - with a side taste of Rúmil, Orophin, a Balrog-slayer & 12 Lothlórien guardians. Mild slash
1. Hunters' Moon Chapter 01

**Title:** Hunters' Moon  
**Type:** Slash (FPS) AU  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Author:** Mirasaui  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Lindir/Tilliel, Lindir/Haldir  
**Warning:** Contains het, but nothing explicit.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are Tolkien's creations, not mine. This is all just for fun.  
**Beta:** Larian elensar and Alex cat  
**Timeline:** Early Third Age

**Comment: **This story, the idea taken loosely from a RPG I participate in, was written for the Lindir October Secret Friend Challenge and my secret friend, Kritblack. Krit, I so admire your writing and hope you enjoy this little tale.

**Notes:** Hunters' Moon - the moon of October.

**Summary:** When the leaves of autumn fall and the crops are harvested, hunters can easily see their prey by the moon's bright light.  
A Lothlórien comedy: Haldir moons over Lindir.

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter One:**

"Sing us a song, Lindir," Orophin and Rúmil asked of the Imladris minstrel. He was visiting Lothlórien and they had befriended him. "Sing us a song of the Hunters' Moon."

The minstrel to whom they spoke was sitting on a low stone wall that bordered the courtyard fountain, enjoying the mild breeze that whispered through the leaves of the great Mellryn. Lindir cleared his throat and plucked a few notes on his harp before his lyrical voice began to sing one of his favourites:

_Golden leaves blanket the floor of the forest  
__The Hunters' moon brightens the dark autumn night  
__Wagons are bearing the last of the harvest  
__Barren and fallow once fertile fields lie_

_Silvery grey are the trunks of the Mellryn  
__Guarding the dark earth that once brought forth life  
__Silhouettes hidden amidst shadowed branches  
__Wait for the horn that will signal the hunt_

_Low in the night sky the Hunters' moon rises  
__Revealing the quarry beneath its white light  
__Keen are the eyes that bear on the target  
__Swift is the arrow the huntsman lets fly_

_Narbeleth golden shall pass into Rhîw  
__Closing the mountain pass with snow and ice.  
__The Hunters' Moon beams now uncover the bounties  
__So we shall feed well through Rhîw's bitter frosts._

_Bring forth ye harp and ye pipe and ye drum  
__The feast of the Hunters' Moon season is nigh  
__Pile high your platters, fill up your glasses  
__And dance to the light of the bright Hunters' Moon  
__Dance to the light of the bright Hunters' Moon._

The song was a child's lullaby. Haldir had sung it to Orophin and Rumil when they were young. The brother's clapped their hands in time with the music and sang along with Lindir. They would have happily kept Lindir with them the day long, if another of Imladris' minstrels had not called him away.

The brothers waved Lindir good-bye and headed back to their talan. Orophin sighed. "I wish Haldir cared for Lindir as we do, he is so friendly and has such a sweet voice. Rúmil sighed too. "Whatever could have happened between the two? Lindir will not say and you know Haldir, pulling information from him is almost impossible. The other guardians are just as close-mouthed. Do you think they had a fight of some kind on the journey here? Haldir will not even tolerate my mentioning Lindir's name!"

Unbeknownst to the two brothers, Lindir was expressing the same sentiments to his friend, Geliron (1). "One minute Haldir was friendly, and the next, he would hardly speak to me. I cannot understand what I did to deserve such treatment?" Lindir sighed. "I knew it was folly to come here."

"We have another week, Lindir, do not give up hope. If I had it in me, I would knock sense into the Marchwarden. He does not know you, Lindir otherwise he would fall for you as you have for him."

"Oh, Geliron, you are such a tease. Just because your Haltholon (2) loves you so much, you think it easy to woo another. How can I have a chance with Haldir when he goes out of his way to avoid me?"

The elf in question was heading to the talan that he shared with his younger brothers. He had not long ago returned from Imladris, where he had for the first time, fallen for an elf and fallen hard. "Why did Lord Celeborn send me to Imladris?" Haldir mumbled to himself. "If he had not, this never would have happened. I can no longer control myself around Lindir." He put his head in his hands. The whole journey back to Lothlórien had been miserable for Haldir. Every time he had looked at the one who had captured his heart so quickly, his body betrayed him.

To make matters worse, the lovely elf had tried his best to become Haldir's friend. Lindir rode beside him the first few days out of Imladris, and set his bedroll next to Haldir at night. In the evenings, when they sat around the campfire, Lindir had always wished to sit next to him. Haldir had not been able to stand it; just having Lindir near had made his heart beat fast and his palms sweat. He did not want to be friends with Lindir. What he wanted was to sweep the elf off his feet and carry him into the bushes and ravish him!

All those nights in Imladris, Haldir had sat in the Hall of Fire listening to Lindir's lovely voice, looking at Lindir's lovely face, dreaming of Lindir's sensuous body. It had not been so at first, but after the day he saw Lindir in the bath, Haldir could think of nothing else. He remembered skin as white as the finest porcelain, cheeks and lips of rose, and a cascade of snow white hair that drew Haldir's eyes down to a firm, taut backside and long muscled legs. How a seemingly delicate musician had such a finely muscled and sleek figure had Haldir perplexed, until Glorfindel told him that Lindir was a runner.

"Ah, Haldir, but he is fast. Lindir is the hands down winner of almost every race held in Imladris. When he was a youngster, he ran all over, no one could catch him." Glorfindel had smiled at the memory. But then Glorfindel had told Haldir that Lindir was off limits, and if Haldir had any intentions of bedding the minstrel, he would have to deal with Glorfindel's wrath. Haldir, of course, had no intentions of tangling with the ancient warrior. An angry Glorfindel was frightening and dangerous.

So, he had turned his charms on other elves less desirable. After all, he had a reputation to uphold. But no matter how he tried to put Lindir out of his mind, he could not. And then, Lord Elrond had told Haldir that he would be escorting the minstrel to Lothlórien. And Glorfindel had given Haldir another strict warning before he left -- hands off.

Haldir punched his fist into a pillow on the sofa. Lindir had one week left in Lórien. Surely he could avoid the elf for seven more days. That is, if Lindir would only stay out of his dreams. Haldir's eyes were red from lack of sleep. Every time he closed them, he saw pale pink lips and innocent blue eyes staring back at him. Lips that were only meant to kiss, eyes that beguiled and beckoned. Not to mention, other parts of Lindir's body that were ever so enticing.

The door banged open and his brothers walked into the room, singing an -- oh so familiar -- tune. Lindir had sung the song about the Hunters' moon over and over on their trip to Lórien and it had taken Haldir days to get it out of his head.

"Must you two always sing that confounded song?" Haldir snapped at Rúmil and Orophin.

"But we have not sung this song in ages, Haldir," Rúmil looked at his older brother in confusion. Then he smiled. "Lindir sang it to us today. I do not know what you have against Lindir, Haldir; he is a sweet elf and his voice is so lovely. Why do you go out of your way to avoid him?"

"If you like him so much, Rúmil, why are you here talking with me, and not fawning after Lindir? Could it be the elf finally realized how annoying you two can be?" Haldir glowered at his brothers.

"What is your problem, Haldir?" Orophin shot back. "You have been a thorn in our side ever since you returned from Imladris, and you treat Lindir as if he had the plague. What is the matter? Did you try to bed him and he refused you?" Orophin laughed, knowing Lindir was not the kind of elf that would attract Haldir anyway. Haldir preferred more experienced lovers, not an innocent like Lindir.

Orophin waited for Haldir's customary snort and smirk, but was surprised when a slight blush crept over his brother's cheeks before he reacted in the expected manner. Haldir crossed over to a corner and picked up his bow and quiver. "I am heading for the practice field if you need me. I cannot stand listening to your musical voices another minute." With that, Haldir stomped out of the Talan, banging the door shut.

"Whatever his problem is," Rúmil said, increasingly annoyed at Haldir's manner, "I hope he is over it soon."

"Rúmil," Orophin said thoughtfully, "Did you see Haldir's face when I asked him if Lindir had refused him? Haldir blushed, just for a moment, but I saw it." Orophin smirked. "If I did not know better, I would say Haldir has fallen for Lindir. Never have I seen Haldir blush at the mention of someone's name."

Rúmil looked at Orophin as if his brother had grown horns. "Haldir and Lindir? Never. Lindir is not the type that attracts Haldir. Why...you actually saw him blush?"

Orophin nodded, grinning. He punched Rúmil in the side lightly. "I think Haldir is in love."

Rúmil laughed till he thought his sides would burst. "Oh, this is going to be fun, watching Haldir in torment. Do you think we should try to help him?"

Orophin twirled a lock of hair around his finger, a habit he had when he was thinking. He grasped Rúmil's arm and pulled him over to the sofa, "I have a plan." The two sat together whispering for the better part of an hour.

To be continued...

Sindarin words or phrases used in this chapter:

1. Geliron - name meaning happy/lucky one, one who makes others happy. Gelir merry, happy; Ambar Eldaron le Monde des Elfes (World of Elves) French translation by Milly.

2. Haltholon - name meaning protector, defender. Hathol broadsword-blade. Ambar Eldaron le Monde des Elfes (World of Elves) French translation by Milly


	2. Hunters' Moon Chapter 02

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter Two:**

Haldir stayed away from the main paths in the city, he did not wish to run across Lindir. He did not wish to see anything that reminded him of Lindir. Soon the week would be over and so would his time off. When Lindir was on his way back to Imladris, Haldir would be working the northern border. He had half a mind to ask Lord Celeborn to let him go there now, but then he would have to explain his reason and Haldir was not sure if he could come up with an answer that would satisfy Celeborn. His lord was very astute.

Haldir sighed. If this was love, he wished no part of it. The feelings he had for Lindir had turned his world upside down. Haldir of Lórien, hiding from an elf! Haldir kicked at the ground, sending grass and dirt flying. Why now, why Lindir? He was so busy feeling sorry for himself, that he did not hear the voices at first, but when the irritating laughter of Tilliel (1) carried across the meadow, his eyes narrowed.

Tilliel, she was the last person he wanted to see right now. The elf was beautiful. She had long, thick, silver hair and large, sky-blue eyes, but she knew it, and she went after her prey like a hawk. If Haldir had a reputation for bedding half the elves of Lórien, Tilliel had the same for teasing. Usually, wherever she was found, there would be a crowd of admirers. Haldir turned to steer clear of Tilliel, when he saw whom she was with.

Lindir! What was Lindir doing with Tilliel? Haldir frowned and began to walk in their direction. Actually, began to creep in their direction, using all his skills as a guardian to sneak up on the unsuspecting elves and spy on them. With the stealth only one such as Haldir could possess, he lightly jumped up to a tree branch and began to work his way through the treetops to the one that Tilliel and Lindir were sitting under. Then he settled into a comfortable spot and shamelessly watched and listened.

"Your voice is lovely, Lindir," Tilliel said softly, there is not an elf in Lothlórien who can bring tears to my eyes, but your song this afternoon did. Of course, the history of Beren and Lúthien is sad, but you made me feel as if I was Lúthien, weeping for my love." Tilliel grasped Lindir's hand and ran her fingers over his. "The hands of a musician, your fingers are long and slender. I watched them as you plucked your harp, Lindir. Did you know that when you sang, your face mirrored the emotions in every line? I could see Beren in your eyes. At the time, if I had truly been Lúthien, you would have found me at your feet. What do you think of that, Lindir?" Tilliel stared into Lindir's blue eyes, and Haldir felt an insane urge to jump down from the tree and strangle her. He gritted his teeth and waited to see Lindir's reaction.

"I am pleased that you liked my singing, Tilliel," Lindir replied, absentmindedly patting her hand. He was surprised that such a lovely elleth would take the time to compliment him on his performance. He had noticed Tilliel, of course. She was the type of female that a male could not help but notice. She had many admirers; they flocked around her like bees to honey. In fact, Lindir had not thought she was interested at all in his music, for she had wantonly flirted with almost every elf present during the concert, that she now singled him out was somewhat flattering.

"Did you have a reason for bringing me here, Tilliel?" Lindir asked, "You did say you wished to ask me a question."

"Oh, yes, Lindir," Tilliel said breathlessly, her lids lowered over her lovely blue eyes, her long lashes almost brushing her rosy cheeks. "I am heading the decorating committee for the dance, and wondered if you would like to help us?"

Lindir smiled. "I would be glad to help, Tilliel, but I do not know much about decorating."

"Tilliel touched a strand of Lindir's hair and smiled shyly at him. "We had thought to gather some of the night flowers and use them for decoration. "Would you come with me tonight and help harvest the blossoms? It is not hard work, and the flowers are truly beautiful in the moonlight. If you have never seen môrellothas (2) under a hunters' moon, you will be pleasantly surprised."

Haldir could not believe his ears. Tilliel was anything but shy. Tilliel was flirting with Lindir! What possible interest could she have with his minstrel? Lindir was not Tilliel's type at all…or was he? Haldir frowned. The same could be said of him, and Lindir had touched something deep inside his heart, what if Lindir had the same effect on Tilliel? Haldir held his breath, so as not to miss Lindir's answer.

Lindir pondered Tilliel's question. He did not really wish to gather flowers with the elleth. He had planned to visit Rúmil and Orophin and ask them where he could find Haldir. With only a week left to spend in Lothlórien, he was determined to at least befriend the elf, even though he wished for so much more. It hurt that Haldir avoided him. Lindir had thought that Haldir showed an interest in Imladris, but that must have been wishful thinking on his part. And now, Tilliel waited for an answer. He did not wish to hurt her feelings, besides, he thought miserably, Haldir would most likely not wish for his company anyway. One night spent gathering flowers for the dance would return some of the hospitality that the Lórien elves had shown him.

"I would be glad to help, Tilliel," Lindir replied. "Tell me where you and your friends are to meet and at what time, and I will be there."

"It will just be you and I, Lindir," Tilliel smiled sweetly. "I will call for you, if you do not mind, and in appreciation of your assistance, why, I will prepare dinner for us before we leave. Nothing fancy, just a simple meal with a bottle of wine. We can dine on the balcony of your room and enjoy the view of the hunters' moon. It will rise early and is so beautiful at this time of year, low as it is on the horizon. I will come by shortly after dusk." Tilliel kissed Lindir's cheek. "Thank you, Lindir, for your offer of help." And with that, she was off, her walk that of a self-assured young maiden, a very beautiful one at that.

At the kiss, Haldir felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to rise. Tilliel was preparing dinner for Lindir and would serve it on Lindir's balcony while they watched the hunters' moon? Tilliel was doing more than flirting with Lindir, she was in outright pursuit! Why Haldir would not stand for that, he would....

What am I thinking! Haldir caught himself just in time. I came here to avoid Lindir, and now I react to a silly bit of flirting from Tilliel, of all elves! Haldir rolled his eyes. Let her have Lindir, if she wants him. That will only help my plan. He took a long look at Lindir as he still sat under the tree. Again, he felt emotions war within him. But, he fought hard against them, and silently moved back through the treetops, heading once again to his talan.

Rúmil and Orophin stared at Haldir as he shovelled down his supper in record time. "Is there somewhere you need to be in a hurry, Haldir?" Rúmil asked, "Or did they not feed you in Imladris. I have never seen you eat my cooking with such relish."

Haldir answered around a mouthful of food. "Yes, I am hungry. For once in my life, Rúmil, I did miss your baked chicken. The food in Imladris was rich and I was not used to it."

Orophin almost choked on his wine. Rúmil was the worst cook of them all and the chicken tonight was so overcooked he could hardly chew it. The day Haldir truly missed Rúmil's cooking was the day Orophin would turn in his bow. But wisely, Orophin decided to keep quiet. He glanced at Rúmil, but his brother was playing innocent also.

Rúmil and Orophin watched with more astonishment as Haldir drained his wineglass then rose from the table and placed his plate in the sink. He hurriedly washed it then picked up his bow and quiver and moved toward the door.

"Where are you headed with your bow, Haldir?" Orophin asked, "Did Lord Celeborn call you back to duty?"

"No," Haldir replied, as he stepped outside, "I am going to do a bit of night hunting."

Rúmil and Orophin looked at each other as soon as Haldir had gone and burst out laughing. "Night hunting!" Rúmil snorted. "That is the lamest excuse I have heard Haldir use in a long while."

Orophin nodded, hardly able to speak. When he finally caught his breath, he winked at Rúmil. "It seems our plan is working, brother, our friend must truly be keeping Lindir entertained!"

To be continued

Sindarin words and phrases used in this chapter

1. Tilliel – name (feminine) meaning horn, point. Horn till; Daughter, girl, maid iel Ambar Eldaron le Monde des Elfes (World of Elves) French translation by Milly.

2. Môrellothas – collection of dark flowers, a field of dark flowers, as opposed to môrellyth – dark flowers - a bouquet or vase of flowers. Both are the plural of môrelloth meaning dark flower. Sindarin translation by Orchyd Constyne ).

Please see author's note.

Author's note:

For the purpose of this story, I wished a night-blooming flower that would prosper in the autumn season. I did not find such in Tolkien's Middle-earth. So, I chose a flower that grows on our earth, the Epiphyllum, and took the liberty of placing it in Lothlórien. Orcyhd Constyne provided an appropriate Sindarin name. Thanks, meldis, for your help.

The Epiphyllum of earth is a beautiful white flower that blooms only at night (from midnight to dawn) in the months of August through December.


	3. Hunters' Moon Chapter 03

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter Three:**

Haldir scowled at the large moon that shone its light onto the path. The hunters' moon hung low on the horizon and on this cloudless night would brighten the sky until dawn. He did not think his excuse to his brothers all that bad. Everyone knew how this night's moon received its name. This time of year, when the leaves had left the trees and the growing crops had all been harvested, fox and rabbit had no cover, and hunters could easily see their prey back-lighted by Ithil's beams. Only, this night Haldir was not hunting rabbit. He was hunting fox, a vixen by the name of Tilliel.

He wound his way through the woods to a secluded spot and removed his cloak from his pack. It was woven of a grey coloured fabric that blended with the trees, making its wearer almost invisible in the woods of Lothlórien. All guardians of the Golden Woods owned such a garment, although they did not wear it in the confines of the city unless on duty. Haldir drew the cloak around his shoulders and fastened it with a silver brooch then pulled the loose hood over his head. He circled a wide path around the royal talan and avoiding the palace guards, climbed a tree outside the room where Lindir was staying. As quietly as he could, he moved until he had a concealed view of Lindir's balcony. Then he made himself comfortable and settled in to watch.

Tilliel spread a fine, white cloth over the small table on Lindir's balcony and placed two candle sticks upon its centre. She lit the tapered candles, smiling as they cast a soft light onto the fabric, creating a romantic setting. From a covered basket, she withdrew delicacies that made Haldir's mouth water, for Rúmil's chicken sat heavy on his stomach. Placing them upon the table, along with two glasses and a bottle of wine, she rearranged all so it was pleasing to the eye. Last, she put a small vase with lovely, pink flowers in between the candlesticks then stood back and looked with smug satisfaction at what she had done. Setting the basket in a corner, she went back inside Lindir's room, returning a few minutes later with the minstrel in tow. All this Haldir observed grimly as he sat amidst the branches of the tree.

Rúmil and Orophin walked in the door of Lothlórien's only tavern and headed to their usual table. Most of their friends were already there, saving them a seat. Cards were laid out and Rúmil went to fetch drinks while Orophin rubbed his hands in anticipation of a night of fun and merriment. Rúmil was back soon with two mugs of a dark brown ale. Orophin took his and thanked his brother. The elves at the table talked and drank until the last of their party arrived, then the cards were dealt and they settled in to what was supposed to be a long night of gambling.

Rúmil had just put down a card when Orophin nudged him in his side. "Look, over there, is that not Cúfaron (1)? What is he doing here? He is supposed to be with Lindir! I did not agree to two back to back tours of duty just to watch Cúfaron drink ale! Go find out what happened, Rúmil!"

Rúmil looked to where Orophin was pointing and frowned. He excused himself from the table and walked over to the elf. Orophin watched as Rúmil's hands flew in expressive gestures and his countenance turned from a deep frown to one of amazement. Orophin looked questioningly at Rúmil as his brother hurried back to the table then whispered in his ear.

The two all but ran back to their talan. "I hope you told Cúfaron that our agreement was off, Rúmil," Orophin said as they pulled their cloaks from their carry sacks.

"I am not a fool Orophin. Of course I said the deal was off. I am upset with Cúfaron that he did not come and tell us that Tilliel beat him to Lindir. I imagine he thought we would not find out, the scoundrel. I wonder what she is up to."

"Hurry, Rúmil," Orophin chided, "I would not miss this for the world."

"Shall we bring our bows and say we are 'doing a bit of night hunting?'" Rúmil grinned at Orophin. "I am ready, let us go."

Haldir's brothers, hidden by their cloaks of grey, snuck through the woods heading for the palace. They snuck past the palace guards and Rúmil pointed to a large tree. Barely visible in its thick leafy foliage was their elder brother, his eyes glued to two figures dining on one of the balconies. Sniggering quietly, they settled in a tree behind Haldir and made themselves comfortable. As much as they enjoyed watching Haldir's infatuation with Lindir, they wished to make sure there was nothing truly serious between Tilliel and the minstrel, for they did not wish Haldir to be hurt.

Lindir's eyes widened as he saw the feast before him. Tilliel must have gathered every sweetmeat in Lothlórien to place upon his table. Not only that, but it was all placed so beautifully. Lindir looked at the she-elf. If he could not have Haldir, Tilliel was pretty and she had gone out of her way to please him. Lindir was no fool; the minute she had said they were to gather flowers, alone; he had realized she was interested in him for more than his decorating skills.

Tilliel was dressed in a gown of a diaphanous blue fabric, a colour that brought out her eyes. But it was not her eyes that caught Lindir's gaze. The light of the large hunters' moon outlined her figure through the thin material of her dress, and Lindir could see the roundness of her breasts, her flat abdomen, even…Lindir blushed as his eyes trailed lower.

The elleth, well aware of the picture she painted, plucked a ripe berry from a small bowl on the table and fed it to Lindir with her slender fingers. "I was so lucky to find these today. They have just been picked and are ripe and juicy. She made sure to squeeze the berry as she touched it to Lindir's lips, so that a trickle of the dark juice began to run down his chin. She wiped it away gently with her fingers as a soft laugh left her lips. It sounded like tiny bells and Lindir could only gaze at Tilliel as she cast her spell upon him.

Haldir in his tree watched Tilliel as she bent over the white-haired elf, and he also could see the outline of femininity that the Hunters' moon revealed. His body trembled as he watched the elleth, but not from the usual reaction of a male to a half clad female, Haldir was at that moment seething with anger.

Two others watched Tilliel's not so subtle attempt at seduction and held their hands over their mouths as they saw the leaves in the tree ahead of them quiver and shake. Oh, this was almost more than Orophin and Rúmil could bear. They avoided looking at each other for fear they would not be able to contain their mirth and reveal themselves to both Haldir and the couple that was providing such amusement.

Unbeknownst to Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil, two others watched in wonderment and puzzlement as three of their well-trained and well-known guardians, perched in their grey cloaks in the trees outside the guest quarters of the palace.

"Whatever are Haldir and his brothers up to this time?" the lady of the woods whispered to her husband. "Is that not Lindir's room?"

"Shhhh…" Celeborn whispered back, do you want them to hear us?" He kissed Galadriel softly and grasped her hand. "I saw Tilliel earlier this evening carrying a basket to Lindir's room. From the way she was dressed, I suspect those three fools in the trees are up to no good.

Galadriel smiled. "Did you notice or rather not notice Haldir's presence lately? He has been avoiding our lovely visitor. I wonder why that is so?"

Celeborn kissed the nape of Galadriel's neck and murmured against it. "A little bird tells me you have more to say on the subject."

Galadriel smiled and turned to her husband, touching her lips softly to his. "I also noticed Lindir searching for a certain someone who was absent. In fact, I am surprised he is with Tilliel tonight."

Celeborn returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I have other plans tonight than that of playing matchmaker." His hands moved lower as he slowly walked Galadriel backward in the direction of their room. She smiled as she removed his hands and took one of them in hers. "Tell me more about your plans," she whispered in his ear as she led Celeborn through the gauzy curtains that separated their bedroom from the private balcony. It was not long before the light behind those curtains was extinguished.

The branch of the tree where Haldir sat was now decidedly quivering. Tilliel had poured herself and Lindir a glass of wine and was seated in Lindir's lap feeding him titbits from plates upon the table. Lindir was enjoying himself immensely and so was Tilliel from the almost feline grin of satisfaction on her face. Haldir watched angrily every movement she made and as his ire grew, so did his misery. He knew once the curtain closed on this little scene…well, he did not even wish to think about that.

Rúmil and Orophin though were ecstatic. If they had to give up their night of cards and drinking, what better activity could they have planned than watching their prideful brother learn a lesson in humility? It was a good thing they only had a few sips of ale at the tavern. Otherwise, there would have been a scandal that all of Lórien would have talked about for weeks.

After an agonizingly long time to Haldir, the meal shared by the two elves was ended. Haldir watched sadly as Tilliel cleared the table, returning all that was left to the basket. His shoulders slumped, his anger had faded; a feeling of emptiness took its place. Only a fool would not know the next act to be played out before him. Haldir cast his eyes away. It was time to leave, but he had not the heart to move. He drew his knees up to his chest and just sat; the perfect picture of misery.

Orophin and Rúmil knew the game was up too. So they slid silently from their perch and left, wanting to return home before Haldir. They were headed in the direction of their talan when Rúmil suggested they go back to the tavern. There was no sense sitting at home waiting for Haldir. He was not supposed to know of their machinations anyway. So, in a happy mood once more, they headed back to join their friends.

Haldir sighed. He untangled his legs and was just beginning to make a move to return home, when to his surprise, Tilliel and Lindir appeared on the ground below him. Tilliel had a new basket draped across her arm. By the Valar, Haldir thought, she is going ahead with her plan to pick the flowers. He felt a wave of relief wash through him until he saw the contents of the basket. Inside, neatly folded, was a soft blanket.

Bristling with anger once again, Haldir waited until Tilliel and Lindir had passed on their way to the glade where the môrellothas (2) grew, before he dropped from the tree as quietly as he had entered it. He liked this new idea of Tilliel's even less than her first. Moving with deliberate stealth, Haldir followed the couple, determined not to let them out of his sight. If he had any doubts about Tilliel's purpose, this night had expunged them all.

To be continued

Sindarin words and phrases used in this chapter

1. Cúfaron – name meaning bow-hunter. Cú bow; Faron hunter Ambar Eldaron le Monde des Elfes (World of Elves) French translation by Milly.

2. Môrellothas – collection of dark flowers, a field of dark flowers. Variation: môrellyth – a bouquet or vase of dark flowers. Sindarin translation by Orchyd Constyne.


	4. Hunters' Moon Chapter 04

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter Four:**

Tilliel took Lindir's hand and led him through the woods to a small glade. Hanging from the trees, and covering the trunks and ground at their base, were the most magnificent flowers Lindir had ever seen. Snowy white, with a slender pink stamen, the large multi-petalled blossoms lifted their heads as if in homage to Ithil. Their fragrance was as the finest perfume and filled the air all around them.

"They are beautiful, are they not?" Tilliel whispered. She took a small knife and cut one blossom from its woody stem. "The môrelloth, (1) flower of the dark, blooms only at night and will close its petals at the first kiss of Anor (2). That is why we use the blossoms for our dance."

"The setting of the sun is the close of narbeleth (3), the harvest or fading season. The dance celebrates its ending and the beginning of rhîw (4). Our blossoms will open when Ithil rises, a perfect tribute."

Tilliel handed Lindir a knife similar to her own and they began to fill the basket with cut flowers. In no time at all it was full. "We should have brought more baskets, Tilliel," Lindir said, "This cannot be enough to make the sort of decoration you intend."

"Oh, you are right, Lindir," Tilliel replied, "I am afraid we must come back tomorrow night with more baskets."

"Do you wish me to return for more now, Tilliel?" Lindir asked, not sure if he wished to be with Tilliel the next night. "If you tell me where to find them, I shall be happy to do so."

"No, Lindir," Tilliel said, setting down the filled basket and moving closer to the minstrel. "We have picked enough blossoms for tonight. Now, I wish to show you something sweeter than the môrelloth." She touched her lips softly to Lindir's and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lindir was taken by surprise, but responded to Tilliel's advance, pulling her close and returning the kiss.

Haldir, who had entered the glade a short distance behind the couple, and was currently hidden behind a large Mallorn, narrowed his eyes at Tilliel's words. When Lindir pulled the elleth close and kissed her, pain shot through Haldir's heart. So, it is true, he thought. Lindir returns Tilliel's feelings. I was right to hide from Lindir, for he would never wish to be more than a friend to me.

Haldir leaned his head against the trunk of the Mallorn, digesting that which he surmised. It would not be so hard for him to give up Lindir if his rival were anyone but Tilliel. Obviously, Lindir preferred the company of elleths as far as love was concerned, and Haldir respected that, however, it did not make him feel any better. Tilliel, of all the elleths Lindir could have chosen. Haldir moaned softly. Oh, why must it be she! Haldir began to grow angry again. Tilliel would only hurt Lindir, steal Lindir's heart and then cast it aside. Haldir then and there made a promise. He would not stand by and watch that happen to someone he cared for. He would find a way to turn Lindir's attentions from that…that vixen!

While Haldir had been lost in thought, Tilliel and Lindir had spread their blanket upon the ground and now sat side by side, close together. Lindir had his arms around Tilliel and she had hers around Lindir. They kissed, passionately, over and over. Then Lindir gently guided the elleth so she lay with her back upon the blanket and bent forward to kiss her again. Lindir's hand touched her waist and began to move upward. At that point, Haldir, who was still watching, almost stormed from behind the tree to pull them apart. It took all the willpower he had to stay in his position. Part of him could not bear to watch what was happening and part of him could not tear his eyes away.

Lindir was at the stage where he wished more than kisses from the beautiful lady that smiled so seductively, and was about to make a move, when he heard a noise, the sound of laughter.

He lifted his head and watched as another couple entered the glade. They were so wrapped up in each other, that they did not see Tilliel and Lindir where they lay.

"Tilliel," Lindir whispered to his partner, groaning inwardly, "We have company." Lindir's face turned slightly pink and he pulled Tilliel up to a sitting position.

"Does that matter, Lindir?" Tilliel asked huskily, kissing Lindir again.

"I-I, yes, it matters to me, Tilliel. I do not wish to share you with another's eyes. Come, we have collected all the flowers we need, let us leave the glade and find another place."

"If you wish, Lindir, although I am feeling a bit tired." Tilliel said, as she opened her lovely mouth in a poor excuse of a yawn, barely hidden behind her lovely hand. "Perhaps, we should call it a night." It will not do to let this one believe I am easy to conquer, Tilliel thought. He is a prize I wish to savour for a while.

"I will walk you home." Lindir replied, disappointed that his progress had been interrupted and that Tilliel seemed to have lost interest in him so quickly.

"You are such a dear, Lindir," Tilliel said. "I will call for you after dinner tomorrow night and we will gather more flowers. Perhaps tomorrow, the glade will not be so crowded." She kissed Lindir, a long, lingering kiss, after which she paused and looked deeply into his eyes. "Then we may continue where we left off."

She jumped quickly to her feet and took Lindir's hand, pulling him up to his feet and handing him the blanket to fold. "You carry the blanket and I will carry the basket." She smiled sweetly at the other couple, who had stopped, unsure of whether to stay or go. "We were just leaving; you may have the glade all to yourselves." She wrapped her arm around Lindir's and began to lead him back the way they had come.

Another glided silently through the woods, taking a shortcut to Tilliel's talan. Haldir was even angrier than before. A master at seduction himself, he recognized Tilliel's plan and knew that Lindir was only another name on her ever-growing list. He would not let his friend become caught in her web.

Climbing a tree not far away, Haldir once more settled in to wait. It was not long before Lindir and Tilliel came into view. Haldir suffered through a long good night by the couple then watched as more kisses were exchanged before Tilliel walked through the door of her home, leaving Lindir behind. Haldir sighed as he watched Lindir cross the leafy floor on his way back to the palace. If Glorfindel could only see his protégé now, Haldir thought, angry not only with Tilliel but with the balrog slayer, who thwarted his own chance with Lindir in Imladris.

"Must you always gloat when you clear the coins from the table, Orophin?" Rúmil said with a pout on his face and a slur to his voice. "Those are the last you will take from me tonight; I am out of the game!" Rúmil pushed his chair back from the table and picked up his drink.

Orophin grinned as he dealt a new hand of cards. "It is always easy to clear your pockets, Rúmil; you give your hand away with your expression." The other elves laughed, for Rúmil always did just that, then they turned their attention back to the hand they had just been dealt.

Rúmil stood, scowled at them all good-naturedly and headed for the balcony. He needed fresh air to clear his head, for he had drank much more than he intended. Leaning his arms against the railing, he stared at nothing, just enjoying the night.

"I have not seen you in a while, Rúmil, Haldir switched me to the southern border again." A tall, handsome elf took his place at the rail next to Rúmil, a mug of ale in his hand.

"Claurech (5)!" Rúmil grinned and clapped the other on the back. "You are right, it has been months. What is new?"

Claurech was one of the guardians in Haldir's unit, an old friend of Rúmil's. They talked for a long time, refilling their mugs of ale, finally taking a seat at one of the tables in the interior of the tavern.

Several mugs later, Rúmil's voice became even more slurred and so did his friend's. "I have not seen your brother in a while, Rû, not since he switched the schedules. How is Haldir, still as ornery as ever?" Claurech chuckled and Rúmil laughed. Claurech and Haldir were good friends also and Rumil knew the elf was teasing. Rumil suddenly bent low over the table and beckoned Claurech to move closer. "You will not believe what Haldir has been doing lately. The hunters' moon has left him befuddled." Rúmil grinned then pulled Claurech closer. His voice dropped to a whisper and without a qualm, Rumil let slip that which he normally would have kept secret, if not for the effects of too much ale.

To be continued

Sindarin words and phrases used in this chapter

1. môrelloth - meaning dark flower. Sindarin translation by Orchyd Constyne. See author's note.

2. Anor – sun

3. narbeleth – The name for the season of late autumn, 54 days lying between modern 8 October and 30 November. From the Elven Kingdom Website.

4. rhîw - the name for winter; 72 days between modern 1 December and 10 February. From the Elven Kingdom Website.

5. Claurech – name. Claur glory; ech spear Ambar Eldaron le Monde des Elfes (World of Elves) French translation by Milly.

Author's note:

The flowers of the Epiphyllum, to which I give Orchyd's translation of "môrelloth", blossom for only one night. Since my story is AU, I have taken liberties and given the "môrelloth" longetivity. The blossoms that Tilliel and Lindir pick, will last through the night of the dance.


	5. Hunters' Moon Chapter 05

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter Five:**

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, but the atmosphere inside a certain talan was not so golden. Haldir was in a terrible mood and Rúmil and Orophin both had aching heads. "Serves you right for drinking so much last night," Haldir said as he spooned hot porridge into three wooden bowls. He carried them all to the table and watched Rúmil half-heartedly move the thick mixture around with his spoon while Orophin took only a few bites before pushing away his.

"Why did you make me cook it, if you are not going to eat it!" Haldir grumbled, spooning his porridge into his mouth with an eagerness that made his brothers turn almost green.

Rúmil stumbled from the table and rummaged in the cupboard, taking down a box that contained pungent dried leaves. He placed a kettle of water on to boil and put a few of the leaves in a tea pot. Moments later, he poured a steaming mug of the tea for him and Orophin. Orophin took his mug with a relieved sigh. It would not be long before the soothing properties of the herb would take effect, eliminating the headache that came from imbibing too much alcohol.

Haldir continued to grumble and gripe as he washed the dishes, while Rúmil and Orophin leaned back against the sofa cushions and closed their eyes. "Spare us the lecture that is coming, Haldir, go bathe or something," Rúmil said weakly. The slam of the front door was Haldir's answer. Both Rúmil and Orophin groaned at the noise.

Haldir's long stride brought him quickly to his destination, a pool of crystal water that sparkled in the morning sun. Removing his clothes, he waded to swimming depth then dove beneath the surface and crossed to the other side. Coming up for air, he tilted his head back to sweep his hair away from his forehead then stood, waist deep in the water. He sighed. This was not going to help. A morning swim usually left him invigorated, but not today. He had not slept well last night, nor all the nights before that and his body was as exhausted as was he, himself. "By the Valar!" he shouted to no one in particular, "Make these feelings go away!"

When Haldir returned to the talan, Rúmil and Orophin were in much better spirits. In fact, they had cooked another breakfast for themselves and eaten every bit of it. Haldir could see that they had, as there were empty, but used plates upon the table, and dirty pots in the sink. Just waiting for him to wash them, he presumed.

"Good morning, Haldir," Orophin said with a grin, "How fared your hunting last night? What did you shoot?"

"Yes, Haldir," Rúmil piped in, "Where is your catch?"

Poor Haldir was taken off guard, and managed to mumble a few words under his breath.

"I did not hear you," Orophin replied, "What did you say you brought home?"

"N-Nothing," Haldir mumbled again. "I am going back out tonight. Uh, perhaps, I will have more luck." Haldir tried to hurry out of the room, but Rúmil's next comment brought him to a dead stop.

"Oh? Orophin and I may wish to join you in your hunt. We have not been night hunting in a long while."

"No." Haldir replied, again trying to exit the room quickly.

"What do you mean, no?" Rúmil asked, with a secret wink to Orophin. "Is there a particular reason you do not wish us to come along?"

Haldir turned around and faced his brothers, desperately trying to come up with an answer on such short notice. "I need the quiet and relaxation the hunt brings, I cannot do so with you two in tow."

"In tow?" Orophin questioned, "We are no longer elflings that you must tow along, Haldir. We are grown now, have been for some time, in case you have not noticed." Orophin laughed.

"I want to be alone, understand!" Haldir's voice rose and his anger surfaced. "Sometimes, brotherly companionship is not wanted!"

"Who is your intended conquest this time, Haldir?" Rúmil asked, "If you wish the talan to yourself, you need only ask. Strange, is it not, Orophin, Haldir never hesitated to push us out before." Rúmil could not resist teasing Haldir, knowing what his older brother would most likely be doing tonight.

Orophin played along. "That is true, Rúmil. This one must be special, who is it, Haldir, anyone we know?"

"I do have other interests besides what lies between my legs." Haldir replied testily, exasperated with his brothers. "I told you before; I plan to hunt…game, nothing else.

"If you say so, brother," Rúmil said, trying to keep from laughing. Then he changed his expression, looking sad and morose. "Orophin and I will have to spend another boring night at the tavern." Rúmil sighed.

Orophin echoed Rúmil, suddenly looking down at his hands. Haldir knew they were teasing, but wondered if there might be some truth to their words. He was about to make a retort, then hesitated.

"If you truly wish to join me then meet me here at dusk." he finally replied. I can change my plans for one night, he thought, trying to hide his disappointment.

"We are teasing, Haldir, neither Rúmil nor I will spoil your hunt. Rúmil needs a chance to win back all the money he lost; otherwise, he will not be able to purchase a new tunic for the dance. It is the tavern tonight for us." Orophin decided to let Haldir off the hook.

Haldir glared at them both but hurried into his room before they changed their mind. He lay on his bed, hoping he could sleep, but as before, visions of Tilliel in Lindir's arms played before his eyes. He tossed and turned and after a long while, finally managed a few hours rest.

Orophin and Rúmil went about their day care free, returning in time for dinner. It was Haldir's night to cook, and he had not put much effort into the meal. But his brothers did not complain and said not a word when after the dishes were put away, Haldir took his bow, quiver and cloak and headed for the door.

After he was gone though, Rúmil and Orophin moved quickly, donning their cloaks and slipping out behind him. Haldir never realized he was being tailed, as he headed at a fast trot to the glade where the môrellothas bloomed.

The tree Haldir selected was again a good one, heavy with leaf and containing not too many blossoms. Those that did wind around its trunk were low to the ground. Rúmil and Orophin silently climbed another tree behind him. They had a good view of both the glade and their older brother. As neither had been present the night before, they were not sure what they expected to see, except for Lindir and Tilliel, of course.

After a good while, Lindir and Tilliel showed, each armed with an assortment of wide baskets. Tilliel was not dressed for cutting flowers; in fact, she was clad in another sheer gown very similar to the one she wore the night before. The four males present took much notice of her attire. Haldir frowned and Rúmil and Orophin raised their brows and grinned. Lindir was just content to view what the gown revealed and the possibilities that entailed.

As before, it did not take long for Tilliel and Lindir to fill the baskets, and as before, Tilliel pulled a soft blanket from a basket that had no flowers and spread it upon the ground. She lay seductively on top of it and opened her arms to Lindir, as if to say, take me, I am yours. The minstrel did not hesitate to jump at the offer.

Rúmil and Orophin watched Haldir's shoulders slump. They looked at each other and began to feel a bit guilty for what they were doing. Orophin whispered in Rúmil's ear, telling what he had heard about happenings of the night before. "They did not stay in the room, Rúmil, so it is not as bad as we thought. They came to the glade and actually picked flowers, although Tilliel conveniently only brought one basket. And it seems they did not proceed too far, for they were interrupted. Lindir was not keen on kissing Tilliel with an audience."

Rúmil whispered back in return. "What about tonight? Do we stay and watch the full show, watch our brother's heart break? Orophin, I think it is time we helped Haldir."

On the ground below the trees, Lindir once again was kissing Tilliel with great passion, and his hand, which was on her waist, began to move upward. Tilliel threaded her fingers through Lindir's hair, her mouth agape and suddenly grasped Lindir's hand and placed it on her breast. Rúmil and Orophin watched as Haldir leaned forward on his branch. They could only imagine their brother's expression. Rúmil looked at Orophin then whispered in his ear once again. "I will be back soon." He quietly climbed from the tree and crept softly though the woods. Once he was far enough from the glade, he broke into a run.

Unbeknownst to all the players, three others had donned their grey cloaks and crept through the woods into the glade. Like Haldir and his brothers, they too sat hidden in the trees. These three guardians watched Rúmil sneak away and wondered what he was up to. Claurech placed a finger across his lips, warning the others to keep quiet. Unlike Orophin, they had a good view of Haldir's face, as it went through many different emotions. Shock, anger, hurt, and then anger once again.

Haldir was now shaking with rage. How dare Tilliel be so forward! He had half a mind to find her brother. But he could not move from his perch, too scared of what he might miss. When Lindir began to undo the ties on Tilliel's dress, Haldir almost came undone. This could not happen here before his eyes! Then Tilliel began to loosen the fastenings on Lindir's tunic, and Haldir's fists clenched and unclenched as he fought the desire to scream at her to leave his Lindir alone. He did not want Tilliel's hands on Lindir's pale skin or Tilliel's lips on those that should be his. Haldir was falling deeper and deeper in love with the lovely minstrel and there was nothing he could do to change it. Just as pale skin was certainly about to be revealed, when Haldir felt as if his heart would surely break in tiny pieces, a couple entered the glade, a different one from the night before, but a pair of young lovers, nevertheless. And not a few seconds after their entrance, Rumil climbed back up onto the branch next to Orophin and winked at his brother.

Lindir groaned; this could not be happening again! He was so close and he was aching. But, he would not make love to Tilliel with an audience. Quickly retying the laces on her dress and those on his tunic, he pulled Tilliel to her feet and told her the glade was not a good location for what they had in mind. Tilliel smiled coyly and agreed. "I know another place, Lindir, one that is not so frequented as this one."

They folded the blanket and smiled at the other couple, then collected their baskets of flowers and left. Six grey cloaked figures snuck through the woods after them, Haldir first, then Rúmil and Orophin, and then the three guardians of Haldir's unit, one of which was Claurech.

Tilliel led Lindir to a lovely spot beside a small stream. Luckily, there were plenty of trees nearby that gave a good view of the ground where she spread her blanket. Haldir found another leafy one and climbed to a comfortable perch, while Orophin did the same a few moments after. The other three guardians found trees on the other side and they too settled in for the show. Rúmil, however, once he knew where Tilliel was headed, had hurried off in another direction.

Once again, Tilliel and Lindir kissed and embraced, but it did not take as long this time before hands began to undo laces. Tilliel and Lindir held their breath, waiting to see what the fabric would reveal, while five others did the same. Just as areas hidden by clothes were once again about to be exposed, an elf and his buddy chose to bathe in the stream nearby. Lindir could hear their voices as they headed to the bank. "This is a good spot, leave your towel there and hand me the soap."

"Tilliel," Lindir whispered, as he once again retied what he had so eagerly untied a few seconds ago, "I thought you said this place was secluded."

Tilliel huffed. "None have ever disturbed me here before! This is not a good stream for bathing; I cannot imagine why they chose such a shallow part."

Lindir noticed that Tilliel kept her eyes on the elves. By the Valar, he thought, she is waiting for them to undress! "Tilliel," he asked, "Have you come to this spot often?"

That got Tilliel's attention. "What kind of girl do you think I am, Lindir! I do not do this with just anyone!" Tilliel acted highly incensed at Lindir's question.

Haldir grinned. He agreed with Tilliel, the stream was a terrible place to bathe, but the fools who chose that particular location could not have come along at a more opportune moment.

Rúmil climbed up next to Orophin. "You do not have much of your winnings left from last night, Orophin. They drove a hard bargain! But they do not care much for Tilliel, so were glad to play along."

The three guardians in the trees across from Haldir's brothers and Haldir were disappointed. It was not that they disliked Haldir; he was their commander and their friend. But they remembered times when the object of their desire was claimed by the handsome warden and they felt as Haldir did now. In fact, this had happened on many occasions. So they did not feel as guilty as Haldir's brothers. They would get a kick at seeing Haldir get his just desserts.

But, it appeared the party was over for tonight. Tilliel was upset by Lindir's comment and asked him to escort her home. Only one grey cloaked figure followed the pair this time. Rúmil and Orophin, their good deed over, headed for the tavern, and the other guardians decided to share a few drinks in the comfort of Claurech's talan.

Haldir returned home that night sore and exhausted, but in a slightly better mood than before. He folded his cloak, put away his bow and quiver, took a quick bath and changed into his sleeping clothes. Once in bed, it took him forever to fall asleep, but soon he was in reverie, dreaming of a white-haired elf with large blue eyes.

To be continued


	6. Hunters' Moon Chapter 06

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter Six:**

Haldir awoke feeling more refreshed than he had in days. He stretched and yawned; then sat up. A bird warbled sweetly outside as he swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood, walking over to the mirror that hung on the wall above his dresser. An elf with mussed silver hair and pale blue eyes looked back at him and sighed. The week was halfway through and soon Lindir would be leaving. What would he do then?

Haldir walked into the main room of the talan to begin preparing breakfast, when to his surprise, he saw it was already on the table. Orophin smiled as he placed a spoon in the honey pot. "We were just about to wake you."

Three bowls of steaming porridge, a plate of soft, fluffy scones, and a bowl of fresh berries greeted Haldir as he sat down at the table. Rúmil placed a mug of hot tea in front of him then sat in his place and waited for Orophin to take his seat.

"What is this?" Haldir asked, "It is not my begetting day, what do you two want?"

"Since you asked…" Rúmil began then stopped as Orophin glared at him.

"Claurech's sister brought the berries and the scones by earlier and I decided to make the porridge. I want to visit the market today and wish to leave early."

In actuality, Rúmil and Orophin wished to give Haldir a chance to sleep late, to start the day without worry. They had noticed Haldir's sleepless nights and were worried about their brother. But they also knew that Haldir would not talk about his problem. They also had another slight motive to treat Haldir nice this day, but that was a secondary concern.

"I forgot it is market day," Haldir replied, "Rúmil will go with you, I presume, to buy that new tunic." Haldir smiled.

"I shall," Rúmil said, "But have changed my mind about the tunic. One of my old ones will do just as well."

Haldir raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Rúmil had been talking about a new tunic for weeks. He wondered why the change of plan.

"Why do you not come with us, Haldir? Spend some of that coin you have been hoarding." Orophin grinned. "It has been awhile since we have spent a morning together. Besides, with you along, the elleths will be more likely to wait on us."

Haldir was about to say no then changed his mind. It was not like he had anything else planned and he had been avoiding his brothers. He poured honey onto a scone, took a bite then licked his lips. "I knew there was a reason for you two preparing breakfast," he smiled, "Why not, I could use a new tunic myself."

"Does that mean you do not plan to wear your blue one to the dance?" Rúmil inquired hopefully, "so, I could perhaps, borrow it?"

Haldir frowned. "If you treat it like the last one you borrowed, you will be paying for the new one I buy. I want it back in pristine condition or you will never touch anything I own again."

Rúmil jumped up from the table and kissed Haldir on the cheek. "It matches my eyes better than yours," he whispered then headed out the door. "You can do the dishes. I will not be gone long."

Haldir shook his head then finished his porridge and began to clear the table. Orophin laughed and helped, taking the dishes from Haldir's hand and washing them himself. "Make yourself presentable, Rúmil goes to bathe in the stream, leaving the tub for you. I truly do wish an early start."

"You did plan this, Orophin! Have I neglected you both that much?" Haldir asked feeling guilty.

Grey-blue eyes avoided looking at Haldir for a moment and Orophin's cheeks turned slightly red. "It is not that exactly, Haldir. Claurech has returned from the southern border, so I thought I might buy myself a new tunic as well. Rúmil and I did not do so well at our game these last few nights, and I figured if you came with us, I could persuade you to add a few coins to my pocket." Orophin glanced at Haldir to see his reaction.

Haldir snorted. "I should know you better by now, Orophin. Do not tell me you still have designs on Claurech! I had hoped his stint on the southern border would have cured your infatuation." Haldir grinned and left the room in a hurry, leaving Orophin standing there open-mouthed.

The jingle of the heavy coins in the pouch at Halidr's waist could not be heard over the cacophony of sounds coming from the market place. Laughing and singing elves, vendors calling their wares, the tinkle of bells and wind chimes on the tents and canopies of the shops, and the beat of the hammers of the metal smiths, all played a familiar tune in their heads. It was market day in the city and a sense of excitement filled the air.

The three brothers were greeted and admired by many as they made their way to the tailors' tents. As Haldir had not yet refused to help, Orophin guided them to the largest, knowing that particular pavilion housed the most expensive wares. Haldir raised his brows, but said nothing. After all, he wished to look for himself, and Haldir spared no coin when it came to his attire.

The tailor smiled as he saw Haldir enter and hurried over to wait on him. He knew a good customer and Haldir was one. Rúmil smirked and Orophin grinned as they watched the shrewd elf fawn over their brother. While Haldir tried on countless tunics, not able to make up his mind, Rúmil ran his hands over a beautiful blue one wistfully and Orophin sighed over one a moss green.

Haldir finally settled on a silk tunic in a lovely shade of grey-blue, and after he had paid, the tailor glanced at Halidr's brothers. "Are your brothers also looking today?"

"Looking, but not buying," Haldir told the elf loudly. "If they would not spend so much of their time gambling, they might be able to afford the quality and cut that make your garments so desirable. But do let them try on what they have found, if only to encourage their dreaming." Haldir laughed at both Orophin and Rúmil, who frowned at him and acted as if they had been insulted.

The tailor nodded and called for two elleths to help Haldir's brothers with the tunics of their choice. Then he stepped back to Haldir's side and commented. "Your brothers have good taste, Haldir, they know which colours look well with their complexion. I dare say, they make a dashing pair."

Haldir pulled his coin pouch from his waist and handed the tailor a good amount of silver. "I will take the ones they decide on also," he said. "It is close to the narbeleth (1) festival."

The tailor smiled and bowed and when Rúmil and Orophin handed him the tunics they had chosen, he told them of their brother's generosity. Then he wrapped all three tunics carefully and handed them to Haldir. "As always, marchwarden, I appreciate your business."

Haldir nodded at the merchant then turned to Orophin and Rúmil. "Count yourselves lucky, I am feeling charitable today."

He was about to tease his brothers a bit more when he saw Lindir enter the tent. The minstrel was with another bard from Imladris, Geliron, if Haldir remembered the elf's name correctly. Haldir handed his parcel to Rúmil and walked over toward Lindir. "Mae govannen, Lindir, Geliron," he said, "I see you have found the tent of my favourite tailor. Haldir smiled a winning smile.

Geliron nodded and returned the smile. "If you recommend the elf, Marchwarden Haldir, he must be good." Then he turned to his friend. "Do you not agree, Lindir?"

"Perhaps," Lindir replied somewhat coldly, looking directly at Haldir, "But I prefer to base my decision once I have seen the tailor's work myself, rather than take another's word for it."

"Then by all means, do not let me stop you from looking, Lindir." Haldir replied just as coldly, his feelings hurt by the lack of warmth in Lindir's voice.

"If you do not mind," Lindir replied. "Geliron and I are in somewhat of a hurry."

"We are?" Geliron asked, looking at Lindir in surprise.

Lindir scowled at his friend and took his arm. "Yes. I meet with Tilliel later, and do not wish to tarry long here."

Rúmil and Orophin watched the exchange and glanced at one another. They saw the hurt in Haldir's eyes, although it did not show in his outward bearing.

"Good day then," Haldir bid to both elves, "I expect I will see you at the dance." He turned and looked at his brothers. "Is there anything else you need at the market? Or may we now return home?"

The walk back to the talan was one mostly of silence. Haldir was the picture of gloom and Rúmil and Orophin could not say too much without revealing all they knew. When they reached the talan, Haldir took his tunic and went into his room, hanging the garment in his wardrobe. He was not sure now if he would wear it to the dance; after all, what was the point?

Back at the market, in the pavilion where the ale was served, a group of male elves were seated around a table, drinking. From their build, one could see they were warriors, and amongst them was an elf named Claurech. He was telling them what he had done the other night, whispering, so only those at his table could hear. The elves laughed and more whispering ensued. They were definitely up to mischief.

To be continued

Sindarin words and phrases used in this chapter

1. narbeleth - The name for the season of late autumn, 54 days lying between modern 8 October and 30 November. From the Elven Kingdom Website.


	7. Hunters' Moon Chapter 07

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter Seven:**

It seemed that Tilliel had taken up with Lindir once again, as Haldir caught glimpses of them that afternoon on his way to the practice field. After a communal bath where he joked half-heartedly with some of the warriors who had sparred together, or who had practiced target shooting with their bows, Haldir returned to the talan for the dinner that was Orophin's turn to cook.

Orophin was much better at preparing a meal than Rúmil, but that was not saying much. Still, Haldir wolfed down his supper as if it were as tasty as the poached fish served often at Lord Celeborn's table. Immediately after he finished, he donned his cloak and picked up his bow and quiver.

"Yes, again," He answered the question before his brothers could ask, "Night hunting, and I go alone."

Rúmil and Orophin only nodded then hurriedly put on their cloaks as soon as he was gone. At different talans throughout the city, others grabbed grey cloaks and hurriedly threw them over shoulders, pulling up hoods to hide their hair and faces. These grey clad ghosts did not wish to miss the exit of two tall elves from Haldir's talan, and as Rúmil and Orophin silently tracked Haldir, others silently tracked the two brothers.

The hunter's moon was full and bright, its face hovering close to the horizon and its beams shining with a silvery light on a couple as they kissed in a secret glade. Tilliel had assured Lindir that none would enter this faraway locale and they could leave off where they had been interrupted so many times before. She was especially lovely in a gown of green, and even Haldir, from his perch in a nearby tree, could see why Lindir was so smitten.

Rúmil and Orophin, as usual unbeknownst to Haldir, climbed silently into a different tree and settled in to wait. Rúmil was ever ready to slip away quickly in order to rescue his brother from a night of heartbreak. But there was one slight problem. Orophin's funds had quickly run out, so this night, Rúmil would have to do some fast and sweet talking to entice another couple to this faraway place. But, he was quite prepared to do so, and Rúmil was well known for his silvery tongue.

While Haldir watched Tilliel and Lindir, and Rúmil and Orophin watched Haldir, shadowy grey figures silently climbed into other trees around the glade. Three, including Claurech, settled in a golden Mallorn opposite the glade from Haldir, while two others found a perch in an oak to Orophin and Rúmil's right. The remaining four sat on various branches in a venerable old Mallorn, hidden from view by dark green foliage, on the glade's eastern side. If anyone were to wonder, they would be surprised to find that all warriors from a particular northern border unit now kept silent watch on a secluded glade at the edge of Caras Galadhon.

Tilliel had teased and played with Lindir all that afternoon when they had met, and tonight, Lindir was determined to assuage the raging fires that were already coursing through his veins. Tonight, there should be no interruption and Lindir was resolute and bound to claim his prize. Tilliel's dress was lovely, but was not of the same diaphanous material as had been her raiment of the nights before. Instead, it was made of a thick and heavy, but sensuous fabric, one that did not show, but still accented her slight figure. But as lovely as the fabric felt, it was what was inside it that interested Lindir and he could not wait to remove the garment and see it lying on the ground.

Haldir knew his luck would soon run out. The chance of Tilliel and Lindir being stopped from their pursuit of pleasure this time would be remote indeed. Haldir sighed. He should just go back home and drown his sorrow in a bottle, but Lindir would be leaving in a few short days, and if the only glimpse he could have of his love was in the arms of another, then he would have to be satisfied with that. But oh, how his heart ached at the thought.

All watched as Lindir made his move and Tilliel responded. Lindir kissed lips as red as cherries, ran his fingers through strands of silver hair entwined with gold. His tongue sought to mark a throat of pearly white and the pink hued tops of swelling breasts. As his hands fumbled with the heavy laces of her thick and flowing gown, Lindir's was not the only breath that caught, as others waited in suspense to see the assets hidden underneath.

Haldir's face looked stricken, Rúmil's and Orophin's were pale, but the faces of the others hidden in the treetops carried looks of mirth and glee and silent laughter. All except for one of the four on the eastern side, who looked on in astonishment at the maid in Lindir's arms. Rúmil was about to climb from his perch and try to rescue the situation, when his eyes caught a movement in a tree not far from his. He poked Orophin in the side and pointed with his finger at a figure in a grey cloak that looked vaguely familiar. Orophin's eyes widened in surprise and he looked around the glade and frowned. Then he placed a finger to his lips and held Rumil's arm. He pointed down at Tilliel and Lindir. "You may as well stay here, Rumil," he whispered, "you would be too late to stop it anyway, and there is nothing we can do either about this other state of affairs."

On the ground, Tilliel's hands now were busy also, deftly undoing ties on Lindir's tunic, and her nimble fingers soon uncovered that which Haldir so desired. A muscled chest of finest porcelain was bared to Ithil's rays and it seemed the hunters' moon even smiled in appreciation. Haldir's heart went pitter patter, Tilliel's did too, and Lindir's beat like orc drums at the thought of what was to come.

Finally, the many laces of Tilliel's dress were loosened and grasping the edges of the front of the garment, Lindir slowly slid it from her shoulders, down her chest unto her waist. The bright white linen of her chemise was the only fabric now between the warmth of her skin and the tips of Lindir's fingers and his questing tongue and lips.

Twelve males of varying height and temperament, perched in leafy bowers, all leaned slightly forward to obtain a closer view. For Haldir, as much as he liked seeing a woman's lovely figure, Lindir was the only object upon which his eyes cared to feast. The others were not interested in such manly features, and kept their eyes on the pink ribbon that decorated Tilliel's chemise. Lindir pulled Tilliel to him and kissed her then placed butterfly kisses from her chin, down her throat, to the edge of the thin white fabric with the pale pink ribbon that just barely covered her now heaving breasts.

Tilliel's head fell backward, her long hair trailing on the ground, and her eyes closed in her pleasure, while she moaned softly her desires. Telling the white haired minstrel what she wanted him to do and Lindir's breath quickened at her seductive, sensuous, softly spoken words. Her hands touched his shoulders, ran down across his chest, and settled at the waistband of his fine, green velvet leggings.

Lindir audibly groaned, and his head moved up to kiss Tilliel's lips once more. It was then that he began to untie the ribbon of her undergarment, exposing to all eyes her cleavage but not yet, the hidden prize. Haldir at this moment held thoughts that were not pleasing for the silver-headed vixen that had captured Lindir in her spell. Again, the leaves on the branch whereupon he sat, trembled and quivered as his anger built within him.

Eyes moved from Haldir back and forth to the hands of Lindir and the expression on the faces of the grey cloaked elves kept changing. First, would appear a leering grin, and then a smile of mirth until finally all hidden held their breath as Lindir's fingers moved again. Slowly, he slid one strap of the chemise off one pearly shoulder and then…

In his eagerness to see more of what was happening, one of the four in the great tree scooted forward and leaned a bit too much upon his branch. Suddenly into the quiet of the night, which had before held only moans and whispers, there came a loud…

thud…

and Lindir watched in amazement as a large grey shape suddenly lay upon the ground, fallen from the boughs of one of the great Mallorns.

Tilliel turned to see what had happened just in time to see a hood uncover shining silver hair, as a sheepish warrior rose from the prone position he had been in only a few short moments before.

Quickly, Lindir tried to pull up Tilliel's heavy dress, to cover what no other should see except for him. His cheeks were red as apples to be caught in such a manner, and he could only think of poor Tilliel's distress in being so discovered. But quite to his surprise, Tilliel slapped away his hands, for she saw what Lindir had not yet, more grey cloaks up in the trees. Jumping to her feet more quickly than a fox, the she-elf stomped over to the old and stately Mallorn, and with her hands upon her hips, began to scream and carry-on.

"How dare you!" She yelled at the branches of the tree. "How dare you spy on me like that! She screamed out the names of two elves that Lindir did not know and then her eyes opened wide in astonishment and suddenly narrowed in almost unconstrained anger.

"Lastad! (1) My own brother, hiding in a tree and watching me with my lover, I should have known you were behind all this!"

In her anger at her sibling, Tilliel never noticed the other guardians that sat for a moment like stone in the surrounding trees. Nor did she notice as three, including Claurech, shortly afterward, quickly but quietly climbed down and snuck away, leaving those who had been discovered and Haldir and his brothers the only spies remaining in the glade.

Tilliel kept ranting at her brother and his friends while Lindir grabbed the blanket and tried to wrap it around her shoulders. Breaking off from her tirade, Tilliel whirled around and faced Lindir.

"I thought you were pretty and shy, with a voice like a nightingale, but you are not worth all this trouble! Here I have spent the last few days chasing after a silly elf that will just go back to Imladris. When all along, I was hoping Erynion (2) would ask me to the dance. And I found out today, he asked Erunesta (3)! All my attempts to make him jealous failed. You are of no use to me. Just…go away, Lindir. I do not wish to see you anymore!"

At this, Tilliel turned back to her brother and fumed and pouted until finally, her brother who did not think all that happened quite as funny as the others, grasped her arm and pulled her out of the clearing. They could hear him yelling at her and her at him for long moments after they had gone.

The guardians in their cloaks, looked sheepishly at Lindir and muttering apologies under their breath, also began to leave.

Lindir was left alone, or so he thought, his mind reeling with the hateful words that Tilliel had said. Shouted at him in front of elves he had never even met; elves that he would have to sing in front of at the suddenly looming dance. Hurt, shocked, and almost in tears, Lindir grabbed his tunic and ran out of the glade, deeper into the woods.

Haldir had watched the scene play out before him with the same astonishment as the others, and so had Rúmil and Orophin. While the two in the tree behind Haldir had a good laugh over what had happened, glad for their brother's sake, they could only imagine the relief Haldir must be feeling now. Once glance at their elder brother showed this to be true, for his shoulders were shaking with laughter.

Rúmil, who had struggled all throughout to keep a hand over his mouth, suddenly allowed a peal of laughter to slip out, and Haldir, still sitting in the tree in front of him, heard it. Rúmil and Orophin froze as Haldir slowly turned around, knowing they were about to receive not only a lecture, but also a tongue lashing.

But when Haldir finally faced them, they were in for another shock, for tears were in Haldir's eyes and their tracks traced wet patterns down his cheeks. Their brother had not been shaking with laughter, but sobs, crying for the shame and hurt he had inadvertently brought on the gentle elf that he loved.

It was not a chastising that Rúmil and Orophin received from Haldir, but a look of disbelief that such behaviour could have come from his brothers. For Haldir knew who was truly at the bottom of the spying. The elves that had hidden in the trees, all of them had been seen by Haldir, at least after the first one fell. And he knew them, for they served under him on the northern borders, they were all in his unit. He turned tear-filled eyes to his brothers and spoke only a few words.

"I have hurt him badly, I must go after him."

With that, Haldir jumped from the tree and hurried after Lindir. Rúmil and Orophin, not left with a chance to explain, climbed from their perch and walked mournfully back to their talan.

Haldir ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to find Lindir, he had to tell him what this was really all about. Why had he hid from the elf to begin with? Oh, as much as he wanted to blame Rúmil and Orophin, all this mess was the fault of only one elf…himself. Haldir willed himself to run faster, using senses honed in his centuries as a guardian to try and determine where Lindir had gone. He had just managed to find Lindir's trail, when something or someone grasped him by the collar, turned him around, and then his world filled with pain as a large fist crashed into his face!

To be continued

Sindarin words and phrases used in this chapter

1. Lastad – name meaning to listen, one who listens. Lasta to listen (verb) Ambar Eldaron le Monde des Elfes (World of Elves) French translation by Milly.

2. Erynion – name meaning son of wood, woodsman. Eryn wood; ion son Ambar Eldaron le Monde des Elfes (World of Elves) French translation by Milly.

3. Erunesta – name meaning to heal, bring life, a healer. Eru waste, desert; nesta (verb) to heal Ambar Eldaron le Monde des Elfes (World of Elves) French translation by Milly.


	8. Hunters' Moon Chapter 08

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter Eight:**

Through one swollen eye and another very teary one, Haldir could barely see the golden locks and angry countenance of the elf that held him suspended from the forest floor. His heart sank even further as he realized with no small amount of astonishment, just exactly who the tall and extremely powerful elf was.

"Glorfindel?" Haldir groaned. /What was the balrog slayer doing in Lothlórien? /

"You did not heed my warning, did you, Haldir?" Glorfindel spoke in a voice like thunder, his face only inches away from Haldir's.

Haldir winced and wondered if his ear-drums were still intact. He wondered also which part of his anatomy the very angry elf would attack next!

"I told you Lindir was off limits and you did not listen. Now he is hurt and you are to blame. Go near him again and I will personally flay the skin from your body!"

Glorfindel released Haldir, who missed his footing, and landed with a painful jolt on his rear.

"Y-you do not understand…it is not as it seems." Haldir tried to explain as he slowly rose to his feet. But the ancient warrior would not let him continue.

"Oh, it never is for such as you, Haldir. If you cannot have Lindir, you will see to it that no one else can, is that it? And what better way than to humiliate him in front of all your warriors! Never mind Lindir's feelings or those of the poor elleth he was with, as long as your pride is intact!"

"One day, Haldir, you will pay for all those broken hearts you so callously leave behind you. One day, that cold muscle in your chest will warm with love for another and you will learn what it is to feel. And I hope that for just a second in time that love is spurned, so you can see what it is like to experience the pain that those like you cause others."

"Stay away from Lindir; I will be watching!" And with that, before Haldir could utter another word, the golden elf was gone.

Haldir sighed and touched a finger to his eye. It was swollen and painful and he had a dreadful headache. His last chance with Lindir had just gone up in smoke. There was nothing for him to do but go home.

It was a weary and sorrowful elf who walked through the door of his talan only to discover Rúmil and Orophin nervously pacing the floor. They had been waiting for his return and looked at him first with guilt and then with shock.

"Haldir, what happened? D-Did Lindir do that?" Rúmil asked in a soft voice. He could understand the minstrel being upset with his brother, but could not believe that Lindir had bested a marchwarden!

"If I had the energy, which I do not, you two would be in worse shape," Haldir said icily. He looked at the rather pale faces before him and sighed. "I ran into a balrog, at least, that is what it felt like. In actuality, it was a balrog slayer, The Balrog Slayer…Glorfindel."

"Why would Glorfindel wish to hit you?" Orophin asked, "And what is he doing in Lothlórien?"

"It is a long story, and I do not know, to answer both questions," Haldir replied wearily. He took at seat on the sofa and held his aching head. "Give me a moment and I will start from the beginning."

Orophin made a compress of hyssop leaves for Haldir to place on his eye and settled back onto the sofa to listen. Rúmil sat down next to him. Haldir began haltingly but soon had told all, starting with his infatuation with Lindir in Imladris, his avoidance of Lindir on the journey to Lothlórien, his jealousy that had led to Lindir's disgrace and finally to his fruitless search for Lindir and unexpected confrontation with Glorfindel.

"I love Lindir." Haldir said, looking at his brothers. "I have been a fool. But all he has to do is look at me and I lose all sense and reason."

"If it makes you feel any better, Haldir, Lindir is not aware that you were in the tree. He thinks it was all started by Tilliel's brother." Rúmil could not suppress a grin as he remembered the look on Tilliel's face, but one look at Haldir quickly wiped it away.

"As much as I blame myself for this mess, there are others who are equally guilty. If Lastad was in that tree, someone put him up to it. Why? Did my embarrassment amuse you so much, brother? Was it worth it?" Haldir almost spat the words at Rúmil.

Orophin laid a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "We admit it started that way. You always were able to have whomever you wanted, Haldir, even if we wanted them also. It is no secret that others desire you, follow you with their eyes. Your reputation as a lover is well-known, as is the fact that one will lose their heart if they fall for you, for you never return their love. It is always Haldir we hear about, never Rúmil or Orophin. Sometimes we cannot help be jealous. So when we saw that Lindir preferred Tilliel, we saw a way to pay you back, as a joke, we meant no harm."

Haldir just shook his head. "I cannot help who I am; I never meant to hurt you."

"As I said, that is how it started. But when we saw that you truly cared for Lindir and how miserable you were, we tried to help you. We paid those couples to interrupt Lindir and Tilliel. I know it was a terrible thing to do, Haldir, but we could not stand by and watch your heart break."

Haldir groaned. "You have a strange way of showing that you care. What of the guardians? Were they also part of your plan?"

Rúmil had the decency to look shame faced. "No, they were not. I am afraid I drank too much ale and mentioned our prank to Claurech."

"Claurech!" Orophin turned to Rúmil. "When did you speak with Claurech?

"When you were so busy collecting everyone's coin at the tavern, he came up to me and we talked. He bought me ale and we took a table. I like Claurech, what is wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, Rúmil," Haldir replied. "Did you ever wonder why I sent Claurech to the southern border?"

"No, Haldir, why did you?" Rúmil asked, confused. "Did Claurech do something wrong?"

"No, Rúmil, Orophin did. That is why I transferred Claurech." Haldir looked sternly at Orophin, at least as sternly as he could with one eye almost closed.

"Orophin? Haldir, I do not understand what you are trying to tell me." Rúmil looked to Orophin, totally perplexed with the turn the conversation had taken.

"Did you never wonder, Rúmil, why Orophin did not see the party from Mirkwood until they were halfway upon us? Or why he missed the signal arrow? Because he was too busy looking at Claurech to do his duty! That is why."

"Orophin, you and Claurech are lovers? How did I miss that?" Rúmil was astounded at this news.

"N-not exactly, Rúmil," Orophin replied, avoiding looking at his younger brother.

"You have not told Claurech how you feel about him? Rúmil was even more surprised.

"No, I have not, and if you say a word to him, you will regret it!" Orophin had turned slightly red and was glaring at Rúmil.

Rúmil began to laugh and found he could not stop. Haldir was in love with Lindir and Orophin was in love with Claurech, oh, it was just too much. Both of his brothers were hunting unsuspecting prey. He finally managed to control himself and the wheels in his brain started turning. A funny look came over his face and he chuckled to himself. Luckily, Orophin knew that look.

"Do not try to play matchmaker, Rúmil, do not dare to interfere. I do not want to end up like Haldir!"

"Sound advice, Orophin, why do you not follow it yourself." Haldir said wryly.

They all three began to laugh.

The next afternoon, all of Lórien prepared for the festival of narbeleth. Men believed that on this night the veil to the otherworld was at its thinnest, and those who had died could return to visit with friends and family. Extra places were set at tables and fires were lit to guide spirits home.

But the elves did not hold with such beliefs. Narbeleth for them was a time to remember and honour all who had come before, loved ones who had fallen in war or battle and entered Mandos' Halls or those who had felt the call of the sea and sailed west to the Undying Lands. It was not a time of sorrow. Old songs were sung, poems recited and stories told. And though the departed were not present in spirit form, they dwelled on this one night in the hearts of all.

At midnight, a toast would be made to those honoured, and narbeleth (1) (the fading season) would end, to make way for rhîw (2) when nature lay dormant and the lands outside Lothlorien felt the cold of rhîw's breath. To celebrate the new season's start, the elves would dance under the light of Ithil, until Anor's light signalled the coming of dawn. Fruits of the recent harvest would be tasted, wine would flow and there would be much merriment and laughter.

It was a festival that Haldir and his brothers always looked forward to and enjoyed, but this night Haldir wished he could stay home. Only those on duty or those who lay injured in the house of healing would dare to be absent, for it would be a sign of disrespect not to attend. While Orophin and Rúmil could not keep the excitement from their faces as they dressed, Haldir did so in silence. His brothers tried to cheer him as they walked with other elves to the clearing where the festival would take place, but Haldir's air of melancholy only seemed to grow worse as they approached.

He knew that Lindir would be there and Glorfindel also, and that Lindir would be the topic of much gossip. The minstrel would be hurt and embarrassed at what he could not help but hear. Lindir would also have to face Tilliel and the guardians who had spied on them, and he ached for the hurt that Lindir would feel. For that, he blamed himself.

If that were not enough, Haldir would also have to explain his black and swollen eye, for Lord Celeborn and his lady would wish to know what happened, that is, if Glorfindel had not already told. Others would be curious as well, and once the story was out, it would be another slap in Lindir's face. And then, there was the small fact that Haldir, at least before these last few days, had always been somewhat vain about his appearance and mindful of his reputation. Both had been tarnished last night.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do to repair the damage he had caused. If he was lucky, Lindir would eventually forgive him and perhaps they could be friends, at the worst, he would lose the one person that mattered more to him than he ever thought possible. He squared his shoulders and prepared for what was to come.

To be continued

Sindarin words and phrases used in this chapter

1. narbeleth - the name for the season of late autumn, 54 days lying between modern 8 October and 30 November. From the Elven Kingdom Website.

2. rhîw - the name for winter; 72 days between modern 1 December and 10 February. From the Elven Kingdom Website.


	9. Hunters' Moon Chapter 09

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter Nine:**

Lanterns hung from the branches of the Mellryn, their glow like tiny stars in the fading light. A dais with chairs for Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, their counsellors and guests sat at one end of the clearing, covered by a canopy of blue and silver. Another, with chairs for musicians and bards, sat nearby. Runners of the same hued fabric of the canopy lined the sides and other end of the field and upon them was placed a veritable feast of meats, fruit, nuts, sweets, and other bounties from the harvest. Garlands of ribbon interwoven with the beautiful night blooming Môrellothas (1) and fresh boughs of evergreen served as decoration and the fragrance of the blooms permeated the air. Barrels of the finest wine lay ready to be opened and many elves had already seated themselves around the makeshift tables, talking and laughing and singing.

Haldir and his brothers found a place with a good view and began conversation with those nearby. As the numbers swelled, anticipation grew. All waited for the entrance of their lord and lady, for that would signal the festival's start.

To the sounds of bells, flute, harp and pipes, Celeborn and Galadriel walked into the clearing hand in hand, the lady in white and her husband in silver, flowers in their hair and mithril circlets upon their brows. Behind them walked Lord Glorfindel of Imladris and another lord from the Grey Havens. Glorfindel wore a robe of blue dappled with yellow flowers, a circlet of gold upon his head. The other lord was in a gown the colour of the sea with shells and strands of pearl woven into his dark hair. Following, were the advisors of the lord and lady and the musicians and bards of Lothlórien and Imladris.

The lords and lady took their places on the centre dais and the entertainers settled on the other. A minstrel stood and played a short series of notes on his pipes. Lord Celeborn raised his hands to the sky and spoke.

"Tonight as narbaleth (2) passes into rhîw (3), we give our thanks to Ilúvatar (4) for our bountiful harvest and successful hunt, and to Yavanna (5), who has gifted us with all that is green and growing and necessary to our way of life. And we forget not those of our kin who have left Lothlórien and Middle-earth. We pay honour to them in song and story, for they will stay forever in our hearts, until we all meet again on the shores of the Undying Lands. But let us not be filled with sorrow at their passing, for they, tonight, will be part of our feasting and merriment. As midnight approaches, we shall lift our cups in toast to all that is past and all that is to come. Let the festivities now begin." (6)

The musicians began to play softly and plates were brought to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and they both tasted of the harvest. That was the sign for all to fill their plates and their glasses with drink and many elves broke into happy song. Rúmil served a plate for Haldir and placed it in his hand. His brother was staring mournfully at Lindir, who sat on the dais with the other minstrels. Lindir was clothed all in shades of green and his hair fell unbound over his shoulders and down his back. He never once looked in Haldir's direction, instead kept company with those elves from Imladris, ignoring everyone else, except those with whom he played.

The middle of the field was kept clear as later that night the elves would dance upon its green carpet. While the elders ate and talked, the children played games and tag in the large area, and their high pitched voices and merry laughter brought a smile to many an eye.

When all had eaten their fill, or at least the first course, an elf shooed the children back to their seats and told a story of his parents, who had sailed this year to Aman. After he had finished, an elleth sang of her brother, who had fallen at the border defending Lothlórien from enemies without. Others came forward and told or sung similar tales. Their stories were not sad, but a loving recitation of the happier moments they had shared with their relatives and friends.

Later, as darkness fell, Lindir came forward and in a sweet voice sang of those of his home, while his fingers plucked his harp in accompaniment. Haldir and many others were entranced by the loveliness of his song, for Lindir had a voice that could rival the birds. He left the field to much applause when his performance was over.

At midnight, Celeborn and Galadriel toasted the end of narbeleth and welcomed the coming of rhîw. Blessings and good wishes were expressed for those who had left Middle-earth and all elves as one lifted their cups and drank. Lord Celeborn led Lady Galadriel to the centre of the field and they clasped hands and danced under the hunters' moon.

Slowly, other couples joined them. Haldir saw Tilliel dance with a scribe who worked in the library and could not help but glance Lindir's way to see if the minstrel noticed. But Lindir looked only to his harp. The musicians would rotate throughout the night, so they could enjoy the dance and partake of the food and drink. Haldir would have to wait until then to try and approach him.

Rúmil stood and walked to where Claurech was sitting with his family and Orophin's eyes narrowed. But when Claurech came to join them, Orophin gave Rúmil a grateful smile. Claurech apologized to Haldir and when Rúmil rose to find a partner, took up conversation with Orophin. Orophin hoped when he had drunk a bit more wine, he would find enough nerve to ask Claurech to dance.

As more wine was consumed by the elves, the dancing grew merrier and more couples took to the grassy floor. Rúmil chose many different partners and Orophin finally offered his hand to Claurech, who nodded in acceptance. Haldir smiled as he saw that they did not immediately sit down after the music stopped but waited for the next piece to be played. Orophin and Claurech danced for a long while before returning breathlessly to their seats.

As expected, many asked Haldir about his eye and he told only that he had been injured in a fight. He suspected most knew the details already. He also received many offers to dance and sighs of disappointment when he shook his head. Every so often, he would glance at Lord Glorfindel who sometimes returned his look with a glare. But that was not often, for the elf-lord was quite popular as a dance partner due to his stately bearing and handsome face.

A time came when Lindir stepped from the dais to take his break. He was handed a glass of wine and stood alone sipping it slowly. He also refused the offers of those who asked him to dance. Haldir slipped from among the elves with whom he sat and with a confidence that he did not feel, walked over to Lindir's side.

"I would ask for a word with you, Lindir." Haldir held his breath and waited to see if Lindir would agree to speak with him.

"So you have heard what happened, marchwarden, and have come to apologize for your guardians. Did the lord and lady place this task upon you or do you consider it your duty as leader of your men?" Lindir's voice was cool and it stung Haldir with its sharp tone.

"I have come to tell you that I started that which led to the embarrassing moment in the glade. It is I who spied upon you before any one else." Haldir's voice trembled slightly as he spoke, but before he could continue, Lindir stopped him.

"You need not explain anything to me. The incident is in the past and I do not care to dwell on it. In a few more days, I will return to Imladris and forget my rude treatment here. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to refill my glass."

Haldir placed a hand on Lindir's arm. "Please, do not leave. I meant you no harm Lindir, if you would listen to what I have to say, you would understand that."

"If you had a part to play, Captain Haldir, it would seem you were punished for your deed already. I assume that Lastad paid you back for the shame you caused his sister." Lindir's voice was still cold and he made as if to leave once more.

"It was I who gave Haldir the black eye, Lindir, not Lastad. Haldir more than deserved it. Never say that Imladris does not protect its own. I only wished I had arrived a few days earlier." Lord Glorfindel had come up behind them both while Lindir was speaking.

To the astonishment of both Glorfindel and Haldir, Lindir turned on the tall warrior in anger.

"And who appointed you as my protector? Do you think me so weak and naïve that I cannot look out for myself! Captain Haldir says he started the incident, but you, Lord Glorfindel, seek to make me look worse, treating me as a child who cannot fight his own battles! I would ask both of you to leave me alone." Lindir stalked away angrily wishing he were anywhere else but in Lothlórien.

Haldir sighed as he watched Lindir leave then turned to Lord Glorfindel. "I deserve this black eye for the hurt I caused Lindir, but I did not do so out of a misguided sense of fun. Lindir has tormented me since first I saw him in Imladris. I do not wish just to bed him, Lord Glorfindel, I have fallen in love with him."

"You may slay the skin from my bones, but I will not heed your warning. Lindir deserves to hear those words from my own lips and I will keep chasing after him until he gives me the opportunity to do so. I followed Lindir and spied on him not to humiliate him, but because my heart could not stand being separated from him for a moment, even though he sought the arms of another. He has bewitched me so that I cannot eat or sleep without seeing his face before me. If he rejects me, at least I will know it is not because I did not try."

Glorfindel's blue eyes lost the anger in their depths and he placed a hand on Haldir's shoulders. "Lindir is right. If I had not threatened you in Imladris, maybe none of this would have happened. I owe you an apology, Haldir. Lord Celeborn told me I was an interfering fool and I did not listen. Instead I barged in where I had no business. If you can find it in your heart to forgive an old warrior, then I beg you to do so."

Haldir laughed. "I wished to strangle Tilliel many times these past few days, and if she was not an elleth, I might have done so. Come, let us drink a glass of wine and commiserate. It seems we are both on Lindir's bad side tonight."

Glorfindel laughed also and put his arm around Haldir. "We are not so different, you and I. Apparently, we have much to learn about our friend. Perhaps, it will take more than a few glasses of wine to soften the sting of Lindir's words."

The two walked off together heading toward the wine barrels, seeking also to fill their cups. It was to be the start of a long friendship between the arrogant captain and the stubborn balrog slayer. But that is not the tale that is to be told here.

Under the hunters' moon, many things can happen, and this night was far from over.

To be continued

Sindarin words and phrases used in this chapter

1. Môrellothas – collection of dark flowers, a field of dark flowers. Variations: môrellyth – a bouquet or vase of dark flowers. Sindarin translation by Orchyd Constyne.

2. narbeleth - the name for the season of late autumn, 54 days lying between modern 8 October and 30 November. From the Elven Kingdom Website.

3. rhîw - the name for winter; 72 days between modern 1 December and 10 February. From the Elven Kingdom Website.

4. Ilúvatar - the name among Elves of Eru the One, from whom the Ainur had their being. Through the Music of the Ainur, Ilúvatar created the World and the beings who inhabit it, and only he fully knows its fate. Encyclopedia of Arda.

5. Yavanna - called the 'Giver of Fruits', Yavanna was the Vala whose province was all growing things upon the earth. . Encyclopedia of Arda.

6. Thanks to Vesta and Soledad for their help directly and indirectly with the paragraph on the narbeleth festival.


	10. Hunters' Moon Chapter 10

**Hunters' Moon**

**Chapter Ten**

When Haldir returned to his seat, Rúmil was there, but Orophin and Claurech were nowhere to be seen. "Haldir looked questioningly at Rúmil. "Where is Orophin?"

Rúmil grinned. "Orophin told Claurech he deserved to be punished for spying therefore they went to find a secluded place."

"Oh?" Haldir raised his eyebrows. "Orophin's idea of punishment is different than mine."

"Punishing kisses is more like it," Rúmil said with a laugh. "Claurech did not mind the few that Orophin stole while they were dancing."

Haldir laughed also. "And what of you, Rúmil, has anyone caught your interest tonight?"

"Many, dear brother, but I am not in such a hurry to pair myself as are you and Orophin."

Haldir smiled sadly. "The way I see it, Rúmil, Orophin is the only one of us who has paired."

"If I talked to Lindir, do you think it would help? I owe him an apology, even if he did not see me in the tree." Rúmil cocked his head at Haldir.

"No, Rúmil, leave him alone. That is what he wants, to forget what happened here and return to Imladris." Haldir sighed.

"I have never known you to give up pursuit so easily. If it is truly Lindir that you want, why do you just sit here? Why do you not speak with him, tell him how you feel?" Rúmil hated to see his brother looking so dejected.

"I have tried, Rúmil. He does not wish to speak with me. If you have noticed, Lindir is miserable. This should be a night of celebration. Lindir has not danced, nor looked at any elf here. He spends time only with Garilon, that minstrel from Imladris, his friend. When he plays, he looks only at the strings of his harp. Not once have I seen him smile. I am the cause of his unhappiness. I will trouble him no more."

Rúmil shook his head. "There is no point in both of you being unhappy. Dance, Haldir, if not with Lindir, then with another, do not waste this night in sorrow."

"Yes, Haldir, come and dance." Glorfindel, who had wandered over their way, grasped Haldir's arm and pulled him to his feet, dragging him toward the grassy clearing, giving a cheeky smile to Rúmil.

Haldir tried to protest, but Glorfindel would have none of it. He whirled Haldir into the midst of the other dancers and spun him around. "A smile, if you please, I do not wish my partner to be melancholy."

Haldir frowned, but then gave in and laughed. The two made quite a handsome pair and those couples dancing smiled to see the marchwarden finally enjoying himself.

Lindir, who had gone back to playing, and who had secretly been watching Haldir, suddenly missed a note on his harp. He bit his lip at his mistake, but not before he heard a tittering from Garilon. "Shall we play a slow tune next?" Garilon teased. Lindir glared at his friend and turned his eyes back to his harp. But he could not concentrate on his playing. As long as Haldir had kept to himself, Lindir had been content to wallow in his misery. It had been easy to pretend that Haldir cared about what happened and was truly sorry. Lindir was honest with himself. He realized that he had not given Haldir a chance to fully explain his actions, as he did not wish to hear the marchwarden admit that he had started the joke at Lindir's expense. He had been foolish enough to think a warrior like Haldir might find him attractive and now that he knew better, it hurt. And what made it even worse, Glorfindel was now interested in the elf that Lindir wanted. He might as well admit defeat right here and now.

Garilon had become tired of Lindir's self-pity and was determined to at least see Lindir enjoy himself before the night was through. He put down his pipes and without saying a word, stepped from the dais. Lindir stared at him, but could not stop playing to inquire where his friend was going without disrupting the music. He could not believe that Garilon had just walked off.

Garilon was set on finding Rúmil and speaking with him about Lindir and Haldir when another elf touched his shoulder and pulled him aside. After a brief conversation, Galiron returned to the dais, a smile upon his face. Lindir, who did not see who had waylaid his friend, wondered again where he had gone and why he had returned so quickly. During their next break, he found out.

"The lady wishes you to play for her, Lindir, a song of Yavanna." Garilon hummed the tune. "Do you know it? It is an old song."

"I know the melody, Garilon, but I do not know the words. Is she to sing?" Lindir asked.

"No, you will accompany another. See, she is leading him to the dais now."

"Haldir! I am to accompany Haldir!" Lindir groaned, this could not be happening. But he could not refuse the Lady Galadriel, and so with a smile that he did not feel, Lindir sat next to Haldir at the lady's feet and began to pluck the introduction to the song on his harp.

Haldir had a surprisingly beautiful voice, deep and resonant, as he sang the words of the song in the old tongue. The lady smiled and the elves gathered in the clearing to listen. Lindir forgot his qualms and was soon into the music himself, enjoying it for what it was, a fitting tribute to the Vala that the Silvan elves so loved.

The song was long, with many verses, and when it was finally over, there was a reverential silence. Then Lord Celeborn stepped forward and bade the celebration continue. Galadriel took Lindir and Haldir aside and thanked them for performing on such short notice. Then she smiled at Lord Celeborn and he took her hand and led her to dance, motioning for Haldir and Lindir to join them. When Haldir took Lindir's hand, Galadriel gave Celeborn a secret smile.

Garilon, waiting for just that moment, led the minstrels in a slow, romantic tune that brought wistful smiles to the lips of many elves. He smiled to himself. If the lady wished for Haldir and Lindir to come together, then all was well, and he put his heart into the music, glad for his friend.

Haldir said not a word to Lindir, just led him to the clearing and held him in his arms, drinking in the sight of the elf that he longed for. Lindir was silent at first then spoke. "I am sorry, Haldir, for my rudeness earlier. I accept your apology."

Haldir smiled. "I am glad, Lindir, for I did not wish you to leave with bad feelings between us. But you did not let me explain fully what caused my guardians to act the way they did."

"It matters not, Haldir, let us put the matter aside." Lindir said with a sigh. "I was a fool, playing a foolish game."

"No, Lindir, I am the fool. I am the one who did not realize what could have been until it was flaunted before my eyes."

Lindir looked at Haldir in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Lindir, what I have been trying all night to tell you, is that it was I who followed you and Tilliel all over Lórien, climbing trees and spying upon you, making a total fool of myself."

Lindir frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Haldir stopped him, placing a finger upon his lips. "You captured my heart, Lindir, back in Imladris, and but for a balrog slayer, I would have declared my love for you then. Glorfindel, knowing my reputation, warned me off, as he thought I only wished to take you to my bed. And I, unused to these new feelings inside, used that as an excuse to stay away."

"Lord Elrond asked me to escort you to Lothlórien and again, I was a fool. Every time I looked at you, my heart was in my throat, but I suddenly did not know how to tell you of my feelings. My body reacted to your every look and I spent my time trying to hide its secret from you. I was miserable."

"Then when we reached Lothlórien, matters became worse. I had doubts. I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me, but I was scared that you would reject me. So, I avoided you, avoided the problem. Until the day I happened upon you and Tilliel. Never have I been so jealous of another elf in my life. So jealous, that I climbed trees and tortured myself seeing you with her, watched as she kissed lips that I wanted all for myself. My brothers, who at first thought it funny to see me so tortured, soon tried their best to help. I am sorry; Lindir, but Rúmil and Orophin paid those elves to interrupt your tryst with Tilliel. As to the rest…"

Lindir had been listening to Haldir in amazement, not believing the words that the elf was saying. Haldir loved him? Haldir, the elf he so admired and respected; the elf that Lindir had wanted all along instead of Tilliel? Haldir loved him…Lindir! By the Valar, Haldir had made just as big a fool of himself, if not more, than Lindir had, and all on account of him!

And Haldir was looking at him now with worried eyes, thinking perhaps he had once again played the fool. Lindir began to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He laughed until he could not breathe, wanting to tell Haldir that he loved him also, but not able to do so. Poor Haldir, he just looked at Lindir with a sad face, made all the more pitiful by his black and bruised eye.

With tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks, Lindir finally managed to control himself long enough to let Haldir know he felt the same. "You are a foolish elf, Haldir, we both are, all the more reason why I love you!"

To be continued


	11. Hunters' Moon Epilogue

**Hunters' Moon**

**Epilogue**

Two elves lay together in a glade under the silver light of Ithil. One was tall and lithe, the other muscular and broad of shoulder. Haldir held his breath as he released the last tie of Lindir's tunic, baring the minstrel's porcelain skin to the night air and to his eager lips. Lindir, in turn, stared at the vision that was Haldir, the one he had dreamed of for so long.

Their lips met and each tasted of the other, drank deeply of that which they wished no one else to share. Haldir pressed Lindir back against the cool grass, running his hands over Lindir's chest and down to the waistband of his leggings, feeling the desire that Lindir had for him, the same that he had also for his minstrel. Tonight, they would perform a different dance, one as familiar, yet as new as the moon itself. Tonight, they would make love under the stars that Elbereth had kindled, watched only by the trees sown by Yavanna's hand. Lindir had been granted a longer stay in Lothlórien, compliments of the Lady of Light. Never could two elves have been so happy.

Hidden in a tree, in cloaks of grey, not far from where the two lay, Rúmil and Orophin smiled at each other. "I do believe it is time to take our leave," they both whispered, climbing silently down the trunk of the large Mallorn, sneaking off through the woods toward their talan.

Nine other grey clad forms nodded their heads in agreement and climbing from their resting places in other trees, followed silently after Haldir's brothers. The hunt had ended, the hunters' moon had cast its light and the hunter had caught his prey.

Once the two groups were some distance from the star-crossed lovers, a soft whistle from the second group caught the attention of the first. Claurech smiled and held out his hand for Orophin, and Rúmil laughingly pushed his brother in his friend's direction. The two had eyes only for each other, and they made their way to a place which was sure to be secluded, for Claurech had this week obtained his own talan.

Rúmil had no regrets that his brothers had found love under the hunters' moon. As to himself, he was content to play the field. He shepherded the remaining smiling, grey cloaked figures in the direction of the tavern. "My pockets are empty and need filling," he said. "After my good deeds this week, do I not deserve a reward? Who will take pity on poor, lonely Rúmil?" He drew his lower lip into a pout and managed to look quite sad and miserable. But his friends only laughed.

"You have tried that once to often, Rúmil!" they quipped. But one elf wrapped his arm around Rúmil's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I believe I am one who deserves some recompense for what transpired these past few days. I will buy you ale this night and lend you coin for cards, but you must promise to give me that which I have secretly wished for quite some time.

"And what might that be?" Rúmil said, rolling his eyes at the other elf. "I have already fletched your arrows, carried your packs and given you my finest quiver. What will you ask of me this time for your cough oh so generous gifts?"

Lastad smiled mischievously. "One kiss, Rúmil, just one kiss."

Rúmil raised his brows. Tilliel was pretty and had her charms, but Lastad...Lastad was quite a catch. Rúmil smiled and placed his arm around Lastad's waist, suddenly not in such a hurry to reach the tavern. He whispered back, "I think, my fine friend, that can be arranged."

The stars in the night sky seemed to twinkle and the moon of rhîw to nod. Yavanna grasped the hand of Aulë, her husband, and turned to Oromë and smiled. "The harvest was a success and so it seems was the hunt." They all laughed. Oromë replied. "My dear, what else did you expect? All should be well in the Golden Woods tonight.

And it was.

The End


End file.
